


Not every woman is a mother

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Flash Fic Night Prompts [38]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not every woman is a daughter, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not every woman is a mother

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You do it better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688038) by [kawuli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawuli/pseuds/kawuli). 



> Written for kawuli's prompt _Star Wars: Rey and Leia, I will be happy with literally anything but in the interest of a more useful prompt how about “Not mothers and daughters”_. I took the liberty to reference Anita from You do it better because ladies having ladies for mentors is awesome  <3

It’s like people don’t remember there are more women in a girl’s life than their mother.

As if, unless you’d come out of a woman’s body one way or another, she shouldn’t matter to you…but Rey grew up surrounded by weathered women and survived with them and thanks to them—she’s loved and admired and resented and hated them in turn and sometimes all at once, and she didn’t share blood with any of them but they still shaped her like the wind shapes a desert.

 

She trails after the General now, same as she trailed behind Anita all those years ago, same as she trails behind Luke Skywalker for her training. She pays attention and her back straightens, her words slow down, her eyebrows raise higher.

She didn’t come from Leia Organa—doesn’t dare imagine they’ll be family at any point in time—but she can still track her voice and her strength in the renewed confidence with which she takes in the worlds outside of Jakku. She can feel Leia’s influence in her interactions with the Resistance pilots, with the air in a room, even in the way she holds her sword.

 

Rey didn’t get any blood from Leia Organa, but there are pieces of the General that she made hers anyway, and sometimes she wonders what the world would be like if Kylo Ren had valued these gifts as they should have been.


End file.
